


Love

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-21
Updated: 2002-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will take no time to read, so please do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

## Love

by Daughter Of eve

[]()

* * *

His hand reaches for mine  
Pulling me out of the darkness  
But the light it burns my eyes  
Like so many truths  
There is no trust  
Passion yes but without trust   
Passion cannot turn to love  
He keeps things hidden  
We keep things hidden  
From each other  
From others  
From ourselves  
We might as well be in   
The darkness again. 


End file.
